


Между ними

by juliasd



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Огата после смерти Кувабары.





	Между ними

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485138) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



А потом пришла смерть, как всегда, неизменная и внезапная.

Ушли в никуда тысячи чужих насмешек и надежд.  
Настоящее стало воспоминанием.  
Никогда больше не будет новых кифу.  
Их шапочное знакомство — по-другому и не назовёшь — оборвалось до того, как обе стороны просчитали его последствия.  
Трон освободился раньше, чем он его завоевал.  
И в игре, и в жизни, этот человек всегда был недоволен, словно продолжал мечтать о большем.

Сначала в сердце поселилась скука, но он прогнал её. Мёртвому — могила, а для живого найдётся другой собеседник.


End file.
